


Fate's Puppet

by delicatebelief



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, M/M, will update tags and rating as it progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatebelief/pseuds/delicatebelief
Summary: When a heart is in love it would rebel against a king, defy gods, fight monsters and yearn eternally for the one it longs for. But would that ever be enough?





	Fate's Puppet

A cry resounded throughout the marble halls, echoing faintly.

The sound stirs a young, raven haired boy into action. It is not often there is ever loud noises within the palace walls outside of events. After all the king detests them and no one would ever  _dare_ to bring his highness displeasure. This is why he had grown so curious so quickly. But more than just curiosity there is worry churning his stomach. He knew in vivid detail what would happen to one who broke the tranquil silence so enjoyed. And it seemed as though he was not the only one feeling this way.

The closer he got to the sound the more servants he saw, all scurrying back and forth. Following one holding a basket of fresh fruit led him to the crying boy. It appeared as though he was around his age, perhaps younger. As a stranger to him he knew nothing and would be affected little by the boy's suffering. And yet he did not turn back. He pushed through to servants offering him gifts of delicious food, toys and even money as nothing stopped the cries. There was only thing he kept asking for, that would soothe him. His mother.

He knew nothing of who that was or why she was not here right now. But that matters little. With confident steps he approaches the other, tone careful and steady. "What's wrong?"

The other startled. Apparently none had bothered trying to actually speak to him for he looked confused. Eyes carefully scanned the one before him, tears still streaming down his cheeks as shaking hands wiped at them. "I don't know where she is..." His voice was harsh, tired. Though he cried loudly it had not been for long so it left one wondering if he ever cried much at all.

He also had no idea where she was. But saying that would unlikely help anything. Instead he thought of what helped him from crying and reached for the other boy's hand, pulling him along. "Come on. I'll show you something."

They left behind the servants who had a mix of relieved and bewildered expressions and headed outside. Behind the palace was an extensive garden with beautiful flowers and angelic statues. A sweet summer breeze swept by them, rustling their hair.

By the time they got out the younger's eyes dried though remained red. He had been silent the whole trip and remained so now. Even as his expression brightened at this place which seemed to be like a fairytale he still looked lost. Dazed. It was as through he was merely stepping out of a nightmare and into a dream but it was all fake still.

"Oh hey," the older started, "what's your name?"

In return all he got was perturbed look.

His courage began to waver. Maybe this would have been better left to the servants. Sure most were running around wildly with no idea how to care for a child. But there were some bright ones, somewhere. Whenever they had gotten back surely... No. It was too late now. They were already out here so he may as well see it through. "Well... my name is Kuroo. It's nice to meet you!"

Such a bright smile seemed more surreal than anything else that had happened that day. It causes the smaller to look away as if he would be blinded otherwise. His first answer is too quiet to be heard, causing Kuroo to lean in closer. The gesture makes him look even further away. "Kenma..."

Kuroo's smile widens. "You have to see this Kenma." Still holding Kenma's hand he led him further into the garden. In the center of it all was a small pond. Surely nothing special. One could not even swim in it, not even these children. 

But when Kenma looked at it he was captivated. The light danced on its surface, reflections of flowers blurring together. It looked as if a painting had come to life and swirled around, calling him closer.

"They say it's magic water. That it's why the king looks so young even now. Also they say it grants wishes!" Kuroo sounded pretty excited and it was contiguous.  

"Any wish...? How?" 

The details never really stuck with him. What the adults gossiped about never did. He only ever caught what interested him before his mind began to wander. So he gave a nervous laugh. "Because it's a gift from the gods of course. They say a goddess is tied to this water, that it was once a grand river but now this is all that remains... Which makes this spot special because even though the rest of it dried up this pond will be here forever. So close your eyes." He finally let go of Kenma's hand to bring his own together before nudging the smaller with an elbow. "Go on!"

Kenma wasn't sure if he really believed it. But he closed his eyes and put together his hands anyway. His wish was obvious: to be reunited with his mother again. There was nothing else he could possibly ever even consider wishing for. But he did still wonder what Kuroo could be wishing for.

Once their wishes were made they stayed out and played in the garden. Kenma's heart wasn't really in it but Kuroo seemed to be having fun, if only for both their sakes. Time that day passed all too slowly and too quickly. And when it ended they slept under the stars, Kenma tightly gripping onto the other full of fear of losing him as well.

When morning came so did others. Kuroo recognized them from the temple but only as nameless adults. 

They tore Kenma from him, taking him away. He resisted, cried and reached out for Kuroo. At first Kuroo reached back. But after a sharp glare from the priest he lowered his hand and looked away.

His fate was out of his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> had to pry my cold, dead fingers off the switch to make this egyptian myth based instead saving that for other fandom work. luckily however greek myths is a close second fav so i wanted to do something loosely based off of them too! i know this does not give much away but chapter 1 shouldn't be far behind, already half written. hope you enjoy this ride!
> 
> in the meantime which characters would people want to see first? i'm very curious...


End file.
